Journey through the valleys
Here's how journey though the valleys go in Revenge of The Ultratron. Morley: Hey Blitz, I'm now regretting about talking about the Cloggersaurus. Blitzer: You think? Tronie: You did scare the pink alicorn foal to death, you know. Morley: Yes, but it was an accident. And I also keep forgetting that Skyla has a fear based personality. Blitzer: And she's not brave like Yuna. Morley: Don't say that in front of her. Blitzer: Oh, sorry about that. Percy: Can we try to concentrate on our task? Tronie: Right, Luetinent. a growling is heard Morley: What was that? Growls Blitzer: I don't know. Tronie: I wonder if everyone else hears it too? the first valley Daylight: Bro, do you think we'll meet back up with the others? Mighty Joe: Yes. Growling Rachel: EEP! The Cloggersaurus! Puffer: Oh, no! We're gonna die! and Puffer drive around in circles yelling Sabine Wren: Will somebody shut these 2 up?! Mighty Joe: Guys, be quiet! whistles and Puffer stop in their tracks Mighty Joe: The world is at stake, and we won't able able to stop the Ultratron, if you 2 crazy steamers don't cut out the panic attacks! Daylight: Joey's right, if we want to stop the Ultratron, we must bring back Thomas! Rachel: Let's do it. Jenny: And don't ya worry sis, I'm here for ya'. Rachel: Thanks, sis'. Hugs: To the temple! Skunky: To the temple! Puffer: Pete I still wish I knew how I ended up with Stephen's funnel. Pete: Yeah, I wonder if Stephen noticed. the third valley J.J.: Must get to the temple. Mako: Stephey, your funnel is gone! Stephen: It is? up It is! Henry: It must've fallen off when we sped into the valleys. Stephen: What am I going to do without a funnel? Mako: But didn't you go funneless when you were trapped in the mine? You lost your funnel when we were trapped in Jurassic Park. Stephen: That's true. Falcon: Look. to an old pipe on the ground J.J.: Hey! Well use that pipe for your funnel, it'll help control the smoke. tie it onto Stephen Henry: Hey, you know that happened to Peter Sam once. Rheneas: I remember, Sir Handel even sand a song about it. Peter Sam: Yes, Rheneas. I remember too. Sir Handel: I still know the lyrics. "Peter Sam's said again and again,'his new funnel will put ours to shame. He went into the tunnel: lost his old funnel. Now his famous new funnel's a drain!" Peter Sam: Ahem! Sir Handel: Oops, sorry. I couldn't resist. Steamy: Well, he ain't the only one with a funnel story. Applejack: Really now, how do ya' figure? Steamy: Got one of mah' own. Back when we wer' buildin' the Transcontinental Railway. Mah' funnel hit a low hanging beam in a tunnel. Apple Bloom: How long did it took ya' ta' git' out? Steamy: Took 10 hours ta' free me, and to this day, the crack from that event is still in mah' funnel taday. Applejack: off her hat Sorry ta' hear that. Steamy: Thanks fer' that. Puffy: Fer' now, let's just carry on. Evan: Right. continue down the valley the second valley Peter: I sure hope we can find that crystal. Quarmire: Not to mention there's a hybrid dinosaur looking for us. And a Trainbot warrior who guards the tomb of the Train-Primes. Joe: And a T-1000 is trying to kill Nyx too. Cleveland: And! Deceptitrains, Megatrain, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, their demon kids, and Jimmy's clone. Morley: Yeah, we know. But the worst thing is that the true, real leader of the Deceptitrains is out there, looking for us!! Blitzer: Yeah, and I'll tell you what, if we see the other villains, It'll be like the lion and the mouse. Percy: You do realize that the mouse becomes friends with the lion after he pulls the nail out of his paw, right? Blitzer: No he doesn't. He kills the mouse. Percy: Who told you that, Blitzer? Blitzer: My driver. stops and thinks Percy: forward That actually explains a lot. then reach the entrance of a tunnel Spike: Hey, this could lead to the Tomb of the Train-Primes! Mr. Blik: Or a bottomless pit! Sully: Let's check it out. head inside the tunnel Percy: Some of you take that pathway over there. We'll catch up with you later on. of the group head to the pathway the first valley group in that valley are at the tunnel entrance too Twilight: Well, you think that this could lead to the tomb? Hera Syndulla: Search Me. Mighty Joe: Let's find out. Daylight: Come on. Rachel: groans Do we have to? I might get my paint dirty. Jenny: Come on, sis'. Don't be like that. Hugs: Yeah, what you little sis'. said. head inside Spongebob: How about some of us take those pathways over there and see if we can't find anything? Mike: Good idea? Twilight: Let's go. Cadance: Yes. head on the pathway Daylight: Good luck, Sir. Hiatt Grey: I'll meet up with you later. And Rachel, try to be more cooperative. And I also mean, "control you anger". Or else, it's eleven weeks at the Ironworks again. Rachel: Yes sir. Kevin (train): And good luck. on his own Mighty Joe: Kevin, aren't you coming with us? Kevin (train): No, I'm gonna do my own path in this cave. Does that suit you? Mighty Joe: Yeah, sure. Kevin (train): Good. See ya. down a tunnel the third valley group in there start to approach the tunnel Henry: Look. Tigger: How are we gonna go in there? Pooh: By going.. in there. Tigger: But it's dark. Piglet: And f..f..f..frightful. Rabbit: And we don't know what we'll find. Growling Eeyore: But we know what's gonna find us. Skyla: THE CLOGGERSAURUS!!! race inside the tunnel they slowly move forward as some of the group take the other pathways Brian: Let's split up. Pooh: Yeah. each take a different pathway Skyla: hearing sounds Huh? Is that you Mommy or you Daddy? at another sound Auntie Twilight? sound is heard (gulps) Yuna: Skyla? her shoulder Skyla: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! up and gets stuck in the ceiling Yuna: Sorry, I didn't mean scare you. Skyla: in the roof It's fine. But can someone get me down? Terminator: her tail and pulls her out Skyla: by her tail in the Terminator's grip Thanks. Terminator: No problemo. Dile: You know Skyla, it's not easy being brave. Skyla: How do you know? Dile: You see, when I was a baby crocodile before I became a train. plays as "Inner Sanctum (from Disney's Dinosaur)" plays Dile: narrating I had to learn a lot about surviving in a big world. My mother teaches me how to hunt and swim. Then as time went on, I left her a begun a new life. Then, I became really sick. Then the explorers found me, and they took me to there lab. They didn't had medicine for me, so they increase my size as a train, built me a train, and I became on. ends Skyla: Sounds like you had to deal with it. Dile: Yes, I did. But I can still swim. There's a hook under me. That's why I'm attach to this. Yuna: Does it hurt? Dile: No, not really. I only use it when I wanna cool off in the water. it fades to some of the heroes Chip: This place gives me the creeps. Joy: I heard that. Chet: I gotta bad feeling about this place, guys. Cardigan: Do you ever get the feeling we're being watch? we hear unusual noises Kagome: Anybody see anything? Maxi: We need some light. Tillie: I got it handled. on her headlamp they hear something Tillie: What the? Kevin (train): out BOO! of our heroes were so scared they ran off while screaming Kevin (train): laughing Oh, man, that was rich! Then chuffs down the line the foals again Skyla: I hate the dark. It's so scary. a song begins to play :Children screen: Boo! :Morley: What's that moving in the corner? :Blitzer: What's that shadow on the wall? :: Human Pinkie: Don't be afraid, don't be scared. It really is nothing at all :: Skyla: But I saw something in the corner :: Nyx: I saw that shadow on the wall. :: Human Rarity: It's just your imagination :: Human Fluttershy: It might just be the wise old owl. whoo :: Rachel: Boo boo, choo choo. Don't be afraid of the dark. It's easily explained you see Why things go bump in the night - Boo! ::Jenny: Boo boo, choo choo! Don't wander from your track. And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be, Don't be afraid of the dark! ::Zoe Trent: The little engine wondered. He thought and thought all night. Really nothing's changed, it's just the same just daylight turned to night. ::Pete: But something moved in the corner! A shadow crossed the wall! ::Everyone: He closed his eyes, counted ten. ::Jenny: And remembered the wise old owl (whooo) ::Human Pinkie: Boo, boo, choo choo! Don't be afraid of the dark ::Human Rarity: When the lights go out and you have your doubts. Why things go bump in the night - Boo! Boo boo, choo choo, Don't wander from your mark And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be, Don't be afraid of the dark plays :Morley: That was weird. :Blitzer: What? :Morley: Those garden gnomes, they've came out of nowhere. :Everyone: So, don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be, Don't be afraid of the dark! ::Daylight: Boo boo, choo choo! Don't be afraid of the dark ::Puffer: It's easily explained you see Why things go bump in the night - Boo! ::Yuna: Boo boo, choo choo. Don't wander from your track; And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be, Don't be afraid of the dark :: Skyla: What's that moving in the corner? ::Nyx: What's that shadow on the wall? ::Snowdrop: Don't be afraid, don't be scared, It really is nothing at all. ::Skyla: But I saw something in the corner! I saw that shadow on the wall! ::Human Applejack: It's just your imagination. ::Brian: Look! It's just the wise old owl (whoop) :Skarloey: Boo boo, choo choo. Don't be afraid of the dark ::Rheneas: It's easily explained you see, Why things go bump in the night - Boo! ::Duncan: Boo boo, choo choo ::Peter Sam: Don't wander from your track ::Everyone: And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be, Don't be afraid of the dark, No, don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be, Don't be afraid of the dark. ::Children: screen Boo! Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles